


Deep Sea Metro

by KakoshiHatake



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Fluff, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Pearlina Week (Splatoon), Post-Octo Expansion DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Pearl and Marina visit the Metro together and meet some cool people
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 11





	Deep Sea Metro

"Hey Mar? Ever wondered what was down here?" Pearl asked as she pointed towards the back of the alley by the lobby. 

Marina glances over to where her finger was pointing. "A little bit. I always thought it was restricted to go there though." 

"So what if it's restricted? We should definitely check it out!" Pearl exclaimed as she grabbed Marina's hand to tug her along. 

Marina tries to slow their pace as she looked around nervously. "H-Hey! What if we get in trouble? Our manager won't like that..."

Pearl rolled her eyes before stopping. She let go of the Octoling's hand as she walked towards the alley by herself. "Fine then. I'll look by myself. I'll text ya if I find some cool shit. Or if I'm dying." She shouted, as she waved at her girlfriend.

Marina watched her girlfriend disappear around the corner. Marina looked around once more before running to catch up to Pearl. 

When she rounded the corner, she saw Pearl smugly smirking at her as she stood with her arms folded. "Oh? Reena changed her mind? What if we get in trouble??" She mocked as she laughed. 

Marina pouted at the smaller girl. "I couldn't leave you by yourself. Knowing you, you would get yourself in some deep trouble without me here to supervise you."

"Jeez Mar." Pearl rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I'm like 4 years old." 

"Well you certainly look like it." Marina giggled. 

"Shaddup!" She grunted before turning away from the Octoling. "We going or what?" 

"Let's go."  
==========================================  
"We had a subway this whole time?!" Pearl shouted as the two walked down the empty station. 

"Seems like it." Marina replied as she looks around. "This has been here for a long time. You can tell by how old the walls look."

"Why is it blocked off? We could get anywhere in Inkopolis with this baby!" 

Marina peered down the tracks that leads down the dark tunnel. "Is there even a functional train?" 

As she said this, the two heard a small rumble that gree louder by the second. Light soon filled the dark tunnel. 

A train rolled out from the tunnel and came to a stop right in front of the two. 

"Yo!" Pearl shouted as she ran up to the train. Marina quickly followed the inkling. The doors opened shortly, allowing the two to hop on.  
==========================================  
"Doesn't this look familiar?" Marina wondered as they walked down the small walkway in the train. 

"Kinda. Can't put my finger on where though." Pearl replied. They went through the door and saw a bunch of faint blue creatures. "Uh..." 

The creatures slowly glances at the two. They don't say a word as they stare at the idols, as they walk down the train. 

Marina grabs Pearl's hand as she stuck close to the inkling. Before they enter the next door, a giant creature stood in their way. 

Pearl narrowed her eyes at the creature as she gripped her girlfriend's hand tightly. "What do ya want?" 

"You two sound familiar." The creature said, as he folded his 6 arms across his chest. "May I catch your names?" 

"Uh I'm Pearl. This is my girl Marina." Pearl greeted. 

"Ah that's right. I heard you two on a radio one time. Two good friends of mine were here before they got out of here." 

"Uh what?" Pearl asked. 

Marina's eyes widen as she realizes something. She steps from behind Pearl. "Oh! This is the Deep Sea Metro! Eight and Captain Cuttlefish were here Pearlie!" 

"That's right." 

The two jump at the sudden voice behind them. They turn around to see a faint blue sea cucumber crawling towards them. 

"Welcome to the Deep Sea Metro! I'm CQ Cucumber, this trains conductor! You are Pearl and Marina correct? The two who assisted test subject 10,008 and her companion." 

Pearl nodded before remembering a small fact about CQ. "Hey you're that guy that put Eight through those test! You blew her up Everytime she failed!" She scowled. 

Marina gripped her shoulder to keep her from attacking CQ. "Pearlie calm down." She looks down at the conductor. "Nice to meet you CQ." 

"Likewise." It said before turning around to walk away. "Enjoy your stay on the metro. Ring if you have a stop to make." 

"He's a little weird at first but he's nice when you get to know him." The large creature said, as they turned back towards him. 

"And you are?" Marina asked. 

"I don't know what my name was before but I like to be called Iso Padre. I had several chats with Eight and her friend before they left. How are they by the way?" 

"They're good! Eight is getting used to life up there. Captain and Pearlie have occasional rap battles." Marina replied, as the two took a seat. Pearl pressed herself closer to Marina, as Marina gripped her hand that rested on her thigh. 

"That's good. Glad to hear they're okay. Their company was great." Iso Padre said. He lifted one arm to wave as he turned his back towards them. "I best be off. Safe travels." He walked through the door. The door slide shut. 

"Y'know... This is a chill place. Although, CQ gives me a bad vibe." Pearl said. She rested her head on Marina's shoulder.

Marina rested her head on Pearl's head as she sighs. "The metro was here right under our noses. I wonder if we knew that before, we could of stopped Tartar in a much safer and different way."

"We could of. But I like the ending we got. I got to blowup a giant ancient human statue!" Pearl grinned. 

"Yeah but you lost your voice for a whole week. Not hearing you talk was like torture." Marina softly said.

Pearl pressed a soft kiss on Marina's neck, causing the Octoling to giggle. "I hated not being able to tell you my favorite words everyday." 

"Oh? And what words are those?" Marina asked, smiling. She knew exactly what words they were. "I bet they are also my favorite words." 

Pearl chuckled. "I love you Reena." 

"And I love you Pearlie."

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly forgot to update today lol Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
